The present invention relates to polymers derived from renewable sources, and more specifically, to polymers for electronic applications derived from renewable sources.
There is considerable interest in the use of renewably-sourced polymers for electronic applications. Looming concerns about the stability of petroleum prices and its eventual depletion have resulted in rapid research and development in polymers and materials derived from renewable materials. Many major operators are recognizing benefits from incorporating biorenewable materials into existing products as a means to both reduce costs and environmental impact. While there has been some success in incorporating bio-based materials into products while maintaining industry standards and properties of those materials, there still exists a need to increase the renewable content further.